Storm Of Hearts
by xForeverLovex
Summary: Everything is about to change for Kori Anders as she and her sister Karmen move back to Jump City after 6 years of living alone. Karmen is delighted when she starts dating school heartthrob Dick Grayson, although he can’t seem to take his eyes off Kori.


**Storm of Hearts**

**By 32ForeverLove**

**Summary: Kori Anders is taken away from everything she knows and loves at a young age, but everything is about to change as Kori and her sister, Karmen move back to Jump City. Karmen is delighted when she starts dating school heartthrob Richard Grayson, although he can't seem to take his eyes off Kori. A storm of hearts begins. AU. Robin/Star.**

Kori Anders: Starfire

Richard Grayson: Robin

Karmen Anders: Blackfire

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Garfield Logan: Beast Boy

Rachel Roth: Raven

Xander Reid: Red X

Terra Markov: Terra

Wally West: Kid Flash

Kitten Mathison: Kitten

Karen Beecher: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Unfortunately.

TTTTTT

Kori looked out at the city she lived in, the only city she had ever lived in, and sighed. Things were about to change, she knew. Living at her parents' large estate in the quietest part of Jump City was the epitome of luxury. She would be fed often and was tucked into bed before nine. That was the way she liked her life: just her, and her mother and father.

She sniffed and closed her eyes slowly as she tried to compose herself. Whatever happened, she would not let herself cry. This was a newly made promise she had made to herself. Kori had never had any real friends her age, she had been home schooled by her mother, as her father had insisted on it. Kori still didn't understand why he had insisted this, even her sister Karmen was allowed to go to school and had already developed the social skills every person needed. Karmen was comfortable around people, and started conversations with the house guests their parents had, and smiled and laughed when appropriate. Kori stood alone, awkward and quiet.

Now even her parents would not be there to help her anymore.

She opened her eyes again and stared out at the city, her city, her wild hair brushing over her face. As she heard her name being called, she carefully peeled her eyes away from the sunset and walked off the balcony back into her luxurious bedroom. She took one last look at everything she had ever loved, grabbed her backpack, and walked away.

**6 Years Later**

"Kori! KORI! For the love of – "

Kori felt a very large whack on the back of her head.

"OW! What the hell, Karmen?!"

"Kori. Do not make me drag you out of bed again. Especially not today."

Kori looked at her sister's dark angry face and nodded. When Karmen was in a mood, she was in a mood. It was always best to avoid her at those times. Her sister was interestingly beautiful. Although she wore thick layers of mascara and eyeliner and used so much fake tan it was surprising she wasn't bright orange, Karmen's beauty shined through. Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black, but when Kori looked right at them she sometimes felt a little uncomfortable, like she was being x-rayed or something.

"_Fine_."

Kori rolled out of bed to see Karmen walk quietly out of her room. Thankful for the privacy, she undressed and showered in under 10 minutes. She then dressed in denim shorts and a plain spaghetti strap top and flip flops, and tugged a brush through her curly red mane. She looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror and questioned whether she should consider wearing make up or not.

"Kori, ten minutes!"

"Okay." Karmen wore make up a lot? Should she?

She shook her head and decided against. She liked her face, she had decided over the years. Naturally olive skin, big emerald eyes with thick eyelashes, a small nose and soft pink lips. It was only her hair she disliked. Her big, out of control hair. Karmen's hair wasn't like hers, she had silky, black hair that shined and flowed and seemed so manageable.

She looked herself over and shrugged at her outfit. She didn't own a lot of nice clothes, the items she was wearing were probably the most fashionable things she owned.

Today was an important day: Karmen and Kori were finally returning to Jump City. Kori burned with excitement and grinned to herself – how long was it since she had last been there? Eight years?

Karmen only wanted to join Jump City again because of one thing: money. She knew there was more money to earn in a big city as opposed to the small unknown town of Red Roofs. This was probably the only reason she was willing to move back. She also complained about the lack of men in Red Roofs. Which wasn't necessarily true, there were plenty of men, they were just... older. And liked to fish. A lot.

Kori was going to enrol in Jump City College to do a Health and Social Care diploma. The schools in her area were limited and only educated students up to the age of 17. After that they were expected to move on to other places.. Or fish, of course.

She was excited at the aspect of meeting others like herself, eager to learn, optimistic about the future, determined..

Karmen bounded into Kori's room again.

"Ok sis, are you ready?"

Kori grabbed her suitcase and backpack and smiled. "I think so."

"Good, throw that into the cab out front and I'll see you there in a minute."

Kori almost ran downstairs and out of the small apartment she had grown to hate. Brown, damp walls, creaky floorboards and plumbing, small grimy windows and a very frustratingly loud neighbour who liked to entertain a number of female guests. She grimaced and got into the cab.

It had been almost eight years since her parents had died and left Karmen and Kori by themselves. They had died in a car crash on the way back from a social event and it was suspected that her father, the driver, had been drinking. When it happened Kori and Karmen were immediately put into social care and eventually, an orphanage. At the time, Kori was 12 and Karmen was 15, which were very old ages to be considering being fostered. Most foster parents looked them up and down and immediately said: _No_. Not that Kori and Karmen wanted to be looked after by strangers anyway.

After three years of being shipped to numerous young peoples' homes and orphanages around the state, Karmen turned 18 and was allowed to walk free. She took Kori with her and used all of their savings to rent a small apartment in a village nearby called Red Roofs. Karmen got a job as a waitress in a small cafe, and Kori secretly knew she would work hours of overtime to spend more time with her boss, Andrew. He was in his late twenties and very good looking. But to Karmen's annoyance, after she lost her virginity to him, Andrew told her he wasn't interested in girls 'so young and immature.'

Luckily for Karmen, when she turned 21 she inherited half of her parents' fortune, and Kori would get the other half when she turned 21. Karmen turned 21 a week ago and they were already packing for a fresh start.

Karmen got into the cab a minute later, a little breathless.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked.

She smiled and took Kori's hand in her own, "I'm fine."

The cab moved off and started to drive off down the narrow road, as Kori heard a muffled scream.

She turned around, "What was that?!"

Karmen stared out her window, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's all behind us now."

TTTTTT

On her first day when she looked up at the large building that was Jump City College, Kori didn't know what to think, or what to do for the matter.

She tucked a straggling lock of hair off her face behind her ear and managed to make herself walk towards the building.

_Breathe, don't panic. Breathe. Just keep walking Kori. One foot in front of the other. Keep going._

Kori was concentrating so hard on her feet that she looked up and walked face-chest first into a very, _very_ large black man.

"I-I am so sorry! I wasn't concentrating on where I was going forgive me!"

The black man smiled, or... maybe it wasn't a man at all?

"Are... are you a _student_ here?" Kori asked.

"Sure am, little lady. Why'd you ask?"

Kori stared wide eyed at the tall student, eyed him slowly, and said in an awe-struck voice, "Well, well it's just you are so_ large_."

This comment made the students' friend next to him burst into helpless laughter. He looked a lot younger and cuter, with one pointy tooth protruding from his mouth. Kori couldn't help but notice the dyed green streak in his hair.

She walked up to him and, being well over a foot taller than the green haired boy, stood over him and looked plainly at his hair, "Why is it you have green hair? Is that common here?"

The taller student answered for him. "No, it is _not_. Don't you go encouraging him now, he thinks it's cool."

The green haired boy replied, "It _is_ cool! The chicks dig it!"

"Yeah, just like they dig your big ears."

The green haired boy held onto his ears as if they were his lifeline, "They are _cute_, aright?!"

Kori giggled and held out her hand. "My name is Kori Anders. I'm new here."

The tall student shook her hand and grinned, "Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic. Is this your first day?"

Kori blushed. "Yes, I've never been to a school before, I am... quite unaware of your customs."

The green haired boy interrupted, "Wait, you've never been to school?! What, were you home schooled or something?"

Kori nodded.

"Holy sh- !!"

Victor clapped his huge hand over his friends' mouth and smiled "Excuse him. His name's Garfield."

Garfield half-heartedly held out a hand. "Gar," he corrected.

Kori shook it enthusiastically.

"OW!!!" Gar squeaked.

TTTTTTT

Hey guys, thanks for reading this far : ) I know this is quite a long and boring chapter but it needed to be in there. Also, I know Richard isn't in it yet, sorryyy! But next chapter, the drama will begin ;)

Just so you know, I do plan on definitely finishing this one!! I'll try and update at least once a week. It's the holidays and I've always wanted to write this fic! Do review if you have time : D

Next chapter: Karmen gets comfortable and meets a special someone.


End file.
